AngerJealousy
by Ginger-lycan
Summary: Lee snaps when he see's Sakura's reaction to news that Sasuke has been captured. Story made out of anger, rate and review for more chapters
1. Hospitalised

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own Naruto**

Punching with nothing but the raw energy he was taking from the oxygen, the fighter tried to stop himself, but no matter how much he wanted to stop and crawl into a ball, his pride wouldn't let him, and so his fist continued the pounding it had been doing for the past hour.

His fists felt heavy, his skin wet from the sweat that dripped from his skin and onto the floor, he'd run around the village more times than he cared to count, that didn't do it, he practiced his skills as much as he could in throwing his weapons, but that had only enraged him more. Then he went back to what he knew wouldn't fail him, his own body, the only weapon he ever needed and everyone knew he was a master with it, and no matter what weapon or technique was used, his body would see that he was victorious no matter what.

There was just one problem with this time, it wasn't an obstacle he could train himself to bypass, it wasn't some fight he could try again with later and eventual become the victor in, it wasn't an injury that would heal over time. This time, it was a problem with his emotions, something that, if you knew the ninja that well wouldn't have ever guessed would become a problem.

Something had snapped him, and nothing ever snapped him, not to the point he had gone, he had moved on from hitting the punch bags inside the gym, especially since he had put every single one of them from one side to the other and burst the bags. From that he began attacking the wooden statues, the only ones left were the two that had been damaged previously and were currently waiting repairs, and that was only because they were back inside the village with the carpenters. Now, whoever wished to find him would stumble upon him inside one of the many training areas that dotted the outskirts of the village, attacking one of the few remaining boulders that were left unscathed.

Blood covering the area he was constantly hitting, not caring that his knuckles were possibly broken, not even caring about the fact that the amount of blood currently plastering the wall would have been enough to make any other man drop to the floor, the pain not even stopping him, even though he could feel it in every minute movement he made.

His mind wasn't even comprehending anything else apart from the pounding of his knuckle on the rock, eventually he began to slow, to allow his body to rest and tell him about how much he had overdone it, until the voice he heard sent another wave of anger through his veins, starting to blood pumping all over again.

"LEE!"

She had found him, right at the moment he thought he could have handled anyone turning up, she had stumbled on him, roaring to the heavens, the usually green clad teenager sent a final terrifying right hook to the rock, causing what was a small rock to split in two. His energy restored by the adrenaline that now pumped around his veins, he heard her voice again, this time louder and closer, almost as if she had spotted the blood and seen his body.

"LEE! WAIT!"

He wouldn't, not anymore, he would run as far as his body would take him, if it meant being away from his home, then he would find a new place to call home, if it meant giving up his job then he would find another job, something that wouldn't bring him back to his home village, wouldn't bring him back to her.

Tearing the weights he kept on his legs from his body and throwing them with the rest of his energy to the ground, he used the smoke around himself as a cover to jump to the closest tree, only to trip from its branch and fall to the floor. His body refused to comply with what his brain wanted it to do, laying there, he decided he would accept the inevitable, for now at the least.

"SAKURA! HAVE YOU FOUND HIM!"

"YES" the pink haired teen shouted, coughing through the smoke as she walked out of it and waved some of it away from her, "HE'S BY THE SMO… Oh my god, LEE!" she ran over to him when she noticed his lifeless body on the floor, skidding to a halt, the medic nin dropped to her knees and pushed the taijutsu expert onto his back, gasping at the sight of his hands, she went straight to work to heal them as much as she could.

Struggling to open his eyes, he caught sight of a tear forming in the corner of her eye before he blacked out. Sakura carried on, using as much of her chakra as she could to heal his destroyed hands, trying not to think about the destruction she had followed to find him, at first she thought he was drunk, but there was no inn that had been destroyed, in actual fact, the last time she saw Lee was when she was told Sasuke had been spotted near the village and that was when he had disappeared.

Naruto and the others appeared only to stop and take in the destruction that had been caused, they all knew of Lee's strength, they had all even seen him after he had taken a drop of sake, but no one had ever seen him do anything close to image that was running through their brains at that moment. "GUY'S I NEED HELP!" Sakura shouted, bringing the group out of their shocked states only to have them run towards their comrade who was on the floor, some of them gasped when they reached him and saw his hands, the rest returned to their shocked expressions, "He needs surgery, NOW!" Sakura shouted, her tears now beginning to flow freely as Naruto and Neji quickly picked up Lee and began their fast pace towards the hospital where, hopefully, Tsunade would be waiting for them.

* * *

Waking slowly to the sounds of the heart monitor beeping nearby to inform anyone close that he was still alive, Lee began to slowly open his eyes and found himself staring at the white ceiling of the hospital room he had been admitted to, sighing to himself, he allowed for a moment of recollection of the events before waking and finding himself in the hospital yet again. That was when it came back, the anger, a feeling he had never felt in his entire life, at least not this level of hatred, he had been angry whilst as a child about not being able to do anything, yet Guy sensei had shown him a way past it, but this, this was something entirely different and it was coming back to him like the tide coming back in after another day of being away from the beach head.

That was when she walked in, the trigger to set everything off all over again, Sakura Haruno. Moving to lift himself to a sitting position, the taijutsu expert stopped when he found his hands to be encased, just like they had been after Gaara had crushed his arm in the chunnin exams, dropping back to a lying position, he resorted to the only thing he could do, turn to face the window. He had caught a glimpse of her face before turning and saw that she was happy, happy about what? He was just a friend, just that and nothing more, although it seemed they had been getting closer and closer together and he had thought they were in a position to call whatever it was they had, a relationship, he was an idiot.

"Leave"

"Lee! You're awake, thank goodness, everyone was so worried"

"Leave"

Hearing the second request, Sakura began to get worried, this was Rock Lee, the energetic and happy taijutsu expert of Konoha, he was never openly hostile towards anyone, not even his enemies. Did something happen, what had caused him to turn his hands into the wreckage she had seen before trying to give first aid to him on the training area, had something happened to Guy sensei? Something to do with his training? What on earth could push him to go so far over the edge that he would be openly hostile to anyone, especially her.

"Lee what's wro-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Naruto and Hinata stopped as they came around the corner in the corridor, staying rooted to the spot for a moment, the couple looked to each other with the same question in mind, was that Lee? No one had ever heard him shout, not in the tone they had just heard, for all they knew, he didn't know how to shout in that way. Looking back down towards their destination, they witnessed Sakura moving backwards with a hand reaching up to her chest.

Lee watched her move back out of the room, not caring for the tears that began to well up in the corner of her eyes, or at least wishing he didn't care, turning back to the window when he saw that she was outside of the room and in the corridor. Hinata and Naruto watched as the pink haired kunoichi ran past them, Hinata in tow calling out for her friend to stop, leaving Naruto to walk into the room where the ninja they had followed a pathway of destruction to find was now facing the window. Closing the door slowly, he waited for a few moments after shutting the room off before taking a chair and sitting near the door, remaining quiet for a few moment's longer before watching his friend turn around to find out who else was in the room.

"Hey"

"... Hi"

Lee turned back to the window once both males had said hello, waiting for the questions to begin coming, until he got what he wanted, silence, for once Naruto Uzumaki was quiet, and the taijutsu expert wasn't going to waste the peace for anything right now, he would answer the questions in his own time.

* * *

Lee sighed, neither of the two had spoken a word since they said acknoledged each other's presence within the four walls, and Naruto wasn't the most patient people, then again neither was he.

"Did she tell you about Sasuke"

"Yeah, he's been found, he's gone now, escaped"

"She still loves him"

Naruto didn't respond to the comment, instead waiting for Lee to continue before putting his own message across. Lee turned to look to the ceiling before breathing out a breath he didn't realise he had held in.

"I thought we could have worked out, maybe even called it a relationship"

He turned to face Naruto with a mock of a grin, as if this was a personal joke. "Guess I was just kidding myself" he stated before turning back to the ceiling and listening to the beep of the monitor next to him.

"She's always going to love him, or at least part of her is" Naruto began, looking out of the window as he was speaking. "But she doesn't want him, she wants you" he finished before looking to Lee who laughed.

"Enough to want to leave me behind when she could be in danger"

"Enough to not want you getting involved in our mess, Sasuke is our problem, we'll finish it, she doesn't want you getting killed. He won't hesitate in battle, with you there, she will" Naruto stated before getting up and moving the chair back to the side. "She loves you, she's not just using you as a back up, but remember, he was her first love, she'll never get over that" the future hokage said before leaving the room, allowing Lee to think about everything that had been said, and wonder whether he could make up this mess that he had made.

"I love her too" he whispered before looking back to the window.

* * *

This was done as a way to get something out of my system, not supposed to be about anything in particular, apart from what would happen if Lee did snap. Like I said somewhere in there, he's the one character in the anime or manga that has never snapped the way everyone else does, so imagine the destruction if he does.  
If anyone wants a few more chapters added onto it, then review and let me know, thinking of adding a few now but will see where it goes.


	2. Emotions

She didn't know where she was going, all she knew at the moment was she hated him; hated him for leaving her, hated him for leaving the village, hated him for breaking her heart once, hated him for trying to kill her and make her go through the pain, and now she hated him for breaking her heart again. Lee was chosen as one of the people to help in the latest mission to locate, detain or possibly, kill her former team mate, as well as a handful of others, Sakura had a small moment of pity for her former love interest, she had shown it in her facial expression and her current boyfriend had picked it up without a second to spare. Later on when she was alone with Naruto, they had talked about the mission, and both knew it would come down to killing Sasuke if it had to be done, they didn't like it and Naruto refused to accept it, but Sakura had truly given up on the traitor.

Soon after they had talked, they walked for a little while until someone reported that Lee was missing, Sakura sighed and asked if they had tried the dojo, people usually forgot that he and Gai-sensei has set up their own personal dojo just inside the wall that guarded the village from enemies attacking. That was when she shrugged off the worry for a brief moment until their question was answered, when she suggested that he was training around the village in his usual way she shrugged the worry off again, and again the same answer had come back. "No one has seen him since the briefing" Ino told the pair as she breathed a little, the blonde had hoped that the taijutsu expert was with Sakura since they had been dating for a little while now, Sakura began to ponder as to where he was before noticing Ino's expression wasn't one of curiosity, but one of concern.

"What's wrong Ino?" she asked, starting to worry since Lee never really got into trouble, apart from when he trained too hard and got himself put in hospital, but that was a rare occasion anyway, most believed he wasn't human but a machine of some sorts. Then Ino began explaining to the pair why she was looking for him, as well as the rest of the Konoha eleven, "The dojo is destroyed! It looks as if their was a fight in their, the equipment is completely destroyed!" she informed them, whilst Naruto began to ponder as to why anyone would attack Lee, Sakura disappeared, heading straight to the dojo that Lee had built with Gai sensei. She wasn't prepared for the destruction she saw, it wasn't the clean environment with everything set up ready for another training regime, the one she had gotten used to whenever she came here to see Lee if he wasn't anywhere else, the equipment was left in pieces, the punch bags had burst, allowing the sand to cover the flight path it had taken, from one side of the building and straight to the other.

Not wasting any more time on looking at the scene, Sakura moved around the village, not asking anyone, instead looking for herself to see if she could find Lee, Ino had said no one had seen him so there was no point asking anybody. Soon after she had completed a lap around the village she had met up with everyone else, from the hokage tower they all decided to split up and search the training areas one by one, starting with the closest one first, no one realised they would find Lee the way they did. To begin with, they couldn't see any signs that their friend had been at the first, second or third ones, when they reached the fourth area however, all they saw was destruction; trees had been snapped in two, boulders were pebbles lying on the ground in small spaces, any practice target or dummy that were left there for future training had been shattered and destroyed. Wasting no more time, the entire team split up and began searching each of the different areas that branched off from this point, Sakura and Narurto moved to an area about half a mile away, coming to face with the same destruction they had already seen before splitting up to cover more ground, ten minutes into the search and the pink haired kunoichi was starting to lose faith in their search, until she heard something.

Moving around a tree, she saw him; his back was to her, but she could see the blood just past his body that covered the boulder, who had he faced? Where was their body and what was the motive for the attack? How could the fight have gotten from the dojo to this training area? Why was he still facing the boulder? Then she saw what was happening, Lee was hitting the rock himself, why? Had he caused all that destruction by himself? What for? Deciding to ask questions later, the medic began moving towards him as she saw his body begin to kneel, she was only twenty metres behind him when she called, that was when he stood back up and roared to the heavens and sent a powerful blow to the rock in front of him. Cringing at the sight of his power and the sound of something she didn't recognise, not coming from him anyway, she ran closer to him only for him to remove the weights he always kept on and speed into the tree line, only to fall to the ground, she had made it to him as fast as she could before starting any first aid she could do, hoping that he would be alright.

Naruto and Neji had arrived soon after and began the journey to the hospital, Sakura waited outside the operation room the entire time, a tear forming in her eye until she was told he would be fine, but his hand was all but destroyed, she didn't care about that since he was told before he wouldn't ever be a ninja again, this was the same, he proved everyone wrong once, he would do it again. 'What if he doesn't?' the thought left as quickly as it came into her head before thinking about it 'If he doesn't, then I'll still love him for who he is, and be there for him' she told herself in her own head before looking up to the door, hoping it wouldn't take much longer.

* * *

The mission to investigate the sighting of Sasuke went ahead, even without Lee, Naruto and Sakura couldn't postpone it, even if they wanted to which Sakura was more than happy not to, after all she didn't want Lee there with her since he could get hurt and she could become distracted by that fact during a crucial moment. Walking into the hospital, Sakura had stopped by Ino's to get a small bunch of flowers to put in Lee's room, after all she worked in the hospital and knew how bad the rooms could feel if there was nothing there to brighten them up, coming to his corridor, she breathed a little, hoping he was awake, after all she hadn't heard on how he was doing and didn't know whether he was awake or not.

The welcome she got when she walked in wasn't what anyone would have expected, least of all her. Now she didn't care where she was going, all she wanted was to be away from everything and everyone, so when she looked up, she didn't have any surprise when she ended up in the training area Lee often visited, this however made her cry harder. Leaning with her back against a tree, the pink haired girl slid down until she was sat on the ground and hugged her knees, crying into them as Lee's words echoed in her head, how could anyone go through this kind of pain? She hadn't even meant for it to happen but she couldn't help it, there would always be a part of her heart, no matter how small, that would care about the boy she first loved.

Crying for what seemed like an eternity, Sakura didn't want to go back to the village now, especially since Hinata and Naruto had seen her run out of the hospital so she knew her team mate would have gone to see Lee, Hinata however was probably looking around the village for her. Thinking about what that meant for the moment, she shrugged the thoughts off, if anyone found her then all she would do was ask them to leave her be, either that or run, just like he had done, except he had ran to confront his problem, she would run to escape it. Feeling the presence of someone else there, she looked up from her knees and around the area, holding her sobs back as best she could whilst Hinata came into view, slowly walking to her friend.

"Sakura?"

"Please... Just leave me be"

"A-are you sure, S-Sakura?"

"Hinata" Naruto's voice came out of the blue, he had only just appeared and could see the state Sakura was in, sighing to himself, he hoped what he was doing right now was the right thing, especially since this could make his team mate a whole lot worse than how she was right now. "Please" the pink haired girl spoke again through the crying, the couple in front of her didn't help matters as she knew they were in love, they hadn't had an argument and weren't likely to anytime soon, "OK" Naruto stated as he gently held onto Hinata, the heiress nodded before walking away with her boyfriend who looked back at his team mate with sad eyes.

* * *

Lee watched as Naruto carried him to the training area where Sakura was, hoping he could salvage the mess he had made, especially since he knew it was his fault for not just talking to her about it, "Alright, I'll take you as close as I can to her before leaving" the clone stated to him, Naruto had chosen to do this favour for Lee, but only after he had gotten Hinata back home and settled her down. He nodded in response as they came closer to the area, looking on as they broke through the trees, shielding his eyes from the sunlight for a moment until they adjusted, he regretted everything the moment his vision caught her form sitting against a tree, crying into her knees.

Moving forward, the taijutsu expert wished he could take it all back, at the time all he wanted was to be left alone, never had he intended on hurting her this much or at all for that matter. Heading straight towards her, he had walked past the trees and was now in the clearing so if she looked up, she would have the option to run, just as he had the moment he heard her. Getting closer, he stopped just as he caught her head move and look ahead, straight at him, standing rooted to the spot as the pain she felt was sent through her eyes, the silent message hit him harder than he thought it would, the pair hadn't argued at all before, they had some small talks about some aspects of Lee's personality, calming him down compared to how he used to be, but nothing that would ever cause the pair to make them both feel as much pain as they could bare.

Wiping away the last of the tears that remained in the corners of her eyes, Sakura kept her eyes on him, she didn't know what to do, all she could feel was hatred for how he had made her feel, but by the time it registered in her brain, it was replaced with concern. _'Why isn't he in the hospital?'_ the thought came as she saw his hands were wrapped to the point where all they looked like were balls at the end of his arms, although her concern was soon put to rest when the anger resurfaced, then the confusion came, she didn't know what to think, or how to feel at the sight of him, let alone his presence.

Lee moved forward, stopping six feet in front of her.

"I'm sorry" where the only words spoken for the time that they had been there.

* * *

Alright now that's the second chapter finally done, sorry for those that have been waiting for ages for it, ain't done much writing these days to be honest, been working and things been hectic over here. Hopefully should have the next chapter of Telling Her done by possibly next week, but don't hold your breath on that one, not exactly the best when it comes to keeping up to date with these things :/

And for the last piece of the puzzle, I don't own any of the information on which this story is based, all I own is this event, unless of course the makers take this and turn it into a few episodes, then I'm a bit screwed aren't I :/


	3. Rememberance

"I'm sorry"

The words came from the heart, he truly was sorry about making her feel that way, he only hoped that he could show her, for at that moment, he couldn't really do anything to make her forgive him. Lap's and training hard weren't going to cut it this time, nor was showering her with phrases of being youthful, then again, when did that ever work. Trying not to smile at the memory of her stopping him, eventually, from talking about youth was too much, and so he smiled.

Sakura merely looked up at Lee's face, not knowing what to think wasn't a good thing, but then not knowing what to say to those words wasn't a whole lot better, she felt like running, just getting away from him and being on her own. Naruto would have been a small help since he was like a brother to her, however; he had someone he loved, and would more than likely be with them if she decided to speak to him now.

Seeing the couple would only make her feel worse, and then he smiled; it had the power to melt her inside, but with the confusion of what was happening and what had happened, it just added fuel to the flame. "What's so funny?" The words came out with malice no one thought she could use against any of her friends, especially him. Sakura was taken aback at how it came out, but it didn't show, she wouldn't show that she still cared about his feelings even though it hurt her to use that tone, the pain that she had felt was still fresh and wouldn't go away after one question.

"I was just remembering... How I used to be, before you tamed me"

His speech was calm, nothing he did at that moment showed he would talk back in anger, after all, he couldn't do any more damage to their now fragile relationship, _'If we still have one'_ the thought flashed through, but he didn't let it show. Sakura had every right to call it off between them should she want it, and he wouldn't object, it would be her decision but if she did that, then what would he do? Maybe go back to how he was before, no, she was one of the few reasons he carried on with being a ninja. Without her, who was he?

* * *

Sakura looked down at the ground, hiding the smile as her own mind ran back to the last time he mentioned youth more than twice in a sentence, he had spent a day in bed after she had forcibly made him stop saying it, and even then she was the one who looked after him; forcibly keeping him in the bed whenever he tried to leave and train, he only got out twice, and the second time was when she stopped by the back door and watched him train.

Giggling a little to herself as her mind not only remembered that time, but all the good times she had with the younger green beast of Konoha. Lee smiled as he heard her, it was something he couldn't help, something Naruto told him; he had with Hinata. No matter what situation he was in, what kind of day he had, the image and voice of the women they loved would forever bring a smile to their own faces. Moving closer and kneeling down in front of the pink haired medic, the taijutsu expert offered his hand to her before the pair looked each other in the eye.

"May I walk you home?"

"No"

Lee remained still, until she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips placed softly over his as the two kissed. Lee kept where he was, until she broke away from him.

"I want to stay here"

With that final statement, Lee smiled, moving to sit down with his back against the tree whilst Sakura lay her head on his chest, arms wrapped around him as he placed a hand on her back, the other stroking her hair gently.

"I love you"

She smiled at his words.

"And I you"

- Fin -

* * *

Yeah I know, about bloody time, not too sure I ended it decently but I'll let you guys decide on that, please rate and review, after all not exactly happy with the way it turned out, couldn't get the ending right in my honest opinion but oh well see what you guys make of it. Sadly no major update on _Telling Her_, for those that are keeping an eye on that, hopefully should be getting onto chapter 8 in the near future. Lot's of love from your favourite (yeah right) werewolf.


End file.
